


Forked

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione buys Madam Puddifoot's and Ron helps her "straighten up".





	Forked

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is based on three prompts given by [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie**  Thanks to Tam for the beta read!  She made some wonderful suggestion and  I took them! Oh errr. I started writing this in December…yeah I know I'm just finishing it but I was in a Ron/Hermione mood.    
  


* * *

I found it a bit odd that Hermione decided to invest in a shop.  
  
Harry of course was horrified by what she bought and refused to step foot inside until all of Madam Puddifoot's _things_ were removed.  
  
I guess he's still a bit bitter about the whole Cho thing.  Granted it wasn't the worst first date in history but it was he did spend at least a fortnight picking confetti out of places that you wouldn't believe.  
  
  
So that left me.  
  
Me to lug boxes, me to move furniture, and me to clean.  
  
I bloody well wanted to sit in my hammock, drink a butterbeer, and listen to the Cannons on the wireless but Hermione needed my help.  
  
So of course I helped her.  
  
Everyday, Every weekend, and every night.  
  
She focused on the shop much the same way she focused on SPEW.  
  
Yeah, I know I say it wrong but have you see her when she's angry?  
  
Beautiful.  
  
Yeah, I reckon I like to see her get all riled up.  
  
Harry calls it foreplay.  
  
Yeah, I call it a reason to wank.  
  
See, Hermione and I "pretend" to be just friends.  
  
Things were good, things were "normal," and I hated every minute of it.  
  
That explains what I'm doing here on a beautiful Sunday that I could be playing Quidditch at the Burrow.  
  
It explains why I might have dressed up a bit. Not much but just enough to look good.  
  
Hermione is focused of course on her work but I can't take my eyes off her.  
  
She has her hair in a bun and I doubt I'd ever seen anything sexier.  
  
No, really, she looks all prim and proper.  
  
Do you have any idea of what a turn on that is?  
  
Maybe it's just me.  
  
Right, so I'm supposed to be hanging these pictures.  
  
I'd rather just stare at her. I don't think she's noticed that I'm looking.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
I can feel the blush heating my cheeks but I ignore it and point to a life size poster of The Bulgarian Quidditch Team.  
  
Bloody, Viktor Krum.  
  
"You're not really going to put that there are you?" I asked and waved my hand around the wall. "Honestly, it totally ruins the whole mood you've created here."  
  
"Why were you staring at me?"  
  
"I wondered if you'd suddenly gone daft, I mean shouldn't you be over _Vicky_ by now?"  
  
"At least he never gave me a necklace that said my sweetheart, Won-Won!"  
  
I'm going to kill Harry. He swore he wouldn't tell. He's getting that bloody necklace as a wedding gift.  
  
"Well you didn't get me anything that year!" I shouted and took a step towards her. "Not even a Christmas Card!"  
  
"That's because you acted like a prat!"  
  
"Did not," I took a step closer.  
  
"Did too!" Hermione stepped forward.  
  
"You kissed McLaggen under the mistletoe!"  
  
We're almost touching now.  
  
"You and Lavender spent the entire term writhing like sick eels on the sofa in the common room."  
  
"Sick eels!" I fumed. "You just wished you were Lavender." 

 

I gulped when I looked at her, instinctively I closed my hand around my wand, and prepared for the worse.  I mean a bat bogey hex at the very least but the worse none the less.  
  
Hermione's hair seemed to flair around her and I swear I saw steam come out of her nose. Her face was flushed, her eyes were wide, and her chest was heaving.  
  
"You're bloody well right I did!" Hermione shouted and took a step closer to me. "The first four years I waited for you to notice I was a girl. The next two I waited for you to pluck up the courage to do something-and I find you and Lavender writhing around and snogging!"  
  
"You set canaries on me," I muttered and took a step away from her.  
  
"I was hurt and frustrated and I'm still waiting, Ronald Bilius Weasley!"  
  
She stretched her hand out and poked me hard in the chest. I rubbed the spot and when my hand moved away she did it again.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
I thought if I continued to play dumb that maybe she would just let it go and I wouldn't have to _do_ anything.  
  
She waved the fork she was holding and brandished it like a sword at me. Her eyes were bright and for a horrifying moment I thought she was going to cry. I reached out my hand and the fork connected with my palm.  
  
"Bloody fuck, damn, hell, bloody-"  
  
"Stop cursing and do something, Ronald," Hermione wielded the fork at me again. "Or stop complaining about the men I might fancy."  
  
She threw the fork at me and whirled on her heel.  
  
She was going to walk away and I was going to do nothing.  
  
So I did the only thing I could think to do. I grabbed her by the waist, spun her around and pulled her tight against me. She struggled in my arms and I couldn't but think it was a bit like wrestling the giant squid-or how I imagined it might be-if I had thought about it-which I hadn't

  
"Let me go."  
  
"I don't think I will, Hermione."  
  
"I'm going to hex you into the Muggle world and back if you don't let me go."  
  
"I'm not all that concerned about it, Hermione."  
  
"You are the biggest prat that ever walked the face of the earth."  
  
"You are the biggest nag and if you would just say what you mean-"  
  
"A nag? Say what I mean?" Hermione fumed and stomped her foot right down on top of mine. "At least I had the bullocks to ask you out."  
  
"Bullocks! You want bullocks?"  
  
It was that moment-one of the more defining moments of my life that I snapped. I couldn't help it. I lifted her off her feet, pulled her up against me, and took her lips. No, this was no gentle first kiss-it was tongue meeting tongue, lips parting, and teeth clacking. In other words it was bloody brilliant. I felt it all the way to my toes and I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop tasting her and when her legs went around my waist I nearly died.  
  
Her hands were threaded through my hair and her nails scrapped against my scalp. Hermione's tongue was brushing against mine, her teeth grazed my bottom lip, and when I rubbed against her she moaned.  
  
I couldn't tell you how long we stood there kissing but when we finally broke apart I couldn't help but grin.  
  
"How's that for bullocks."  
  
Hermione arched her eyebrow and tightened her legs around me, "Nice to see you plucked up some courage-but..."  
  
"Practice makes perfect?" I waggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed.  
  
"No, I..."  
  
She looked away from me and over at the portrait of Viktor. I frowned and jostled her in my arms.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Can I get a picture of you and Harry-"  
  
I knew it was now or never. It wasn't just showing her how I felt I was going to **have** to tell her.  
  
"Hermione, I fancyyoumorethanabit." I blurted out quickly and her head whipped back towards me so quickly that I'm surprised she didn't hurt herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't make me say it again," I pleaded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Ron, I fancy you too."  
  
"Brilliant."  
  
"We've got to finish up if I'm going to make you dinner tonight."  
  
I kissed her softly, whirling her around in my excitement, and she smacked my shoulder.  
  
"Hermione," I grinned as I lowered her to the floor. "How about I do the cooking?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm not a good cook?"  
  
I shook my head and grinned, "No-I'm saying you're a horrible cook."  
  
We began bickering again and I couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Harry was right-it was foreplay.


End file.
